


Trope Appreciation Tuesday (TAT) Archive

by the-wandering-whumper (water_4_willows)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_4_willows/pseuds/the-wandering-whumper
Summary: An archive of all the tropes/prompts/scenarios submitted to Trope Appreciation Tuesdays on The-Wandering-Whumper





	1. 9-9-17 Week One - No Theme

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archive of the TATs submitted to me since my blog's inception. In light of the recent events on Tumblr, I wanted to make sure these amazing pieces of art were saved from the trash heap. Each week is a chapter with the TATs listed in the order in which they were received. If a TAT was submitted off anon, the user's Tumblr ID is indicated, all others were submitted anonymously. My responses are italicized.

* * *

 

The Phone Call - Character A is in distress. Before passing out or being abducted, they mange to call Character B on the phone. B desperately tries to keep Character A talking so they can figure out what’s wrong, where they are, or who is about to take them. Character A can barely speak, but B vows to find them and save them before the line goes dead.

Sometimes the line doesn’t even go dead, and Character A is forced to listen as their friend is dragged away, unconscious or not. [the-wandering-whumper](http://the-wandering-whumper.tumblr.com)

* * *

When a younger version of a whumpee is whumped in the past and then the current version of the whumpee feels all the effects. [the-wandering-whumper](http://the-wandering-whumper.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

Character A & B are stranded in the middle of nowhere. Both are gravely injured only Character A is hiding the full extent of their injuries so they can make sure Character B gets out okay. They swallow down the pain, hide the grimaces and the blood because nothing is going to stop them from making sure Character B makes it out alive. Character B deteriorates fast, but Character A never gives up. It’s not until they deliver Character B into the arms of their rescuers does Character A finally collapse and succumb to their injuries.

Bonus points if the rescuers have to pry Character B out of Character A’s arms.  [the-wandering-whumper](http://the-wandering-whumper.tumblr.com)

* * *

For Trope Appreciation Tuesday! :) When the whumpee is sick or injured and goes to tell their friends. But their friends are busy doing something else or they're arguing and they don't realised the whumpee looking sick or hurt until the whumpee collapses. Then the friends run over to them and get all worried about them. Hehe.

_Collapse is a fantastic trope. So much comfort to be had when done right._

* * *

Asking "Is that all/the best you got?" when they clearly shouldn't be.

_Yes! Not only is the defiance delicious, but being a smart ass usually leads to more whump. Lovely, Nonny. Just lovely!_

* * *

gasping for air?

_Fantastic! Especially when they’re clawing at their chest!_

* * *

TAT: The stumble-walk right before their legs give out. Especially great if they just kinda sit down, still conscious but out of it enough that they're definitely not getting up on their own. [ALLIEMACKENZIE28](https://alliemackenzie28.tumblr.com/)

* * *

TAT: Having to drive while injured (see Bourne movies 1 and 4)  [ALLIEMACKENZIE28](https://alliemackenzie28.tumblr.com/)

_OMG yes! And every bump causes so much pain!_

* * *

TAT: Protecting the whumpee's airway. (See the finale of Strike back where the american one gets shot)  [ALLIEMACKENZIE28](https://alliemackenzie28.tumblr.com/)

* * *

"Stay with me/us" as the whumpee's losing consciousness, and then their eyes roll back and they're unconscious for whatever reason  [SADMAC356](http://sadmac356.tumblr.com/)

_Nothing makes the whump better than worried friends._

* * *

I love gestures with several meanings - like that grip in the neck, that can either be super loving or super threatening, depending on who does it. Best thing in fics is, if it's done between the same characters. I've read too many Mafia/Undercover stories. Is that even a trope? You decide :-D  [PAN2FEL](https://pan2fel.tumblr.com/)

* * *

when the whumpee has a knife pressed to his throat and swallows hard so that the knife almost nicks him

_Oooo! That’s a great one. Especially when they DO get nicked and there’s that little rivulet of blood._

* * *

TAT Should be a trope but isn't: when someone loses consciousness, if they were breathing hard before, they'll still be breathing hard even unconscious.  [ALLIEMACKENZIE28](https://alliemackenzie28.tumblr.com/)

_Yes! I asked a medical blog about that once because I figured they should still be breathing hard even after they are unconscious!!_

* * *

That One Magical Day™ when the whumpee regains their memory or is free from pain or gets to do the one thing they’ve always wanted wanted to do, but the shadow of what’s going on with them makes everything bittersweet. Bonus points if whatever ails them is slowly creeping back in throughout the day. [the-wandering-whumper](http://the-wandering-whumper.tumblr.com)

* * *

When the whumpee is slapped. Not like a love tap, but a “pull your arm back and really let them have it to the point that the air reverberates with the force of it” slap. Bonus points if it’s humiliating or pulls them out of a trance. [the-wandering-whumper](http://the-wandering-whumper.tumblr.com)

* * *

Collapsing lungs!!! [EGG-WITH-A-BUTT](https://egg-with-a-butt.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Self-sacrifice: When they defeat the foe or get the threat out of the city but are trapped with the threat itself or taken far away with no way to return. They close their eyes in exhaustion, accepting their fate and finding solace in the fact that so many will be spared.... Then their friend swoops in at the last possible moment and saves them. :) [fyvm ](https://fyeahvulnerablemen.tumblr.com)

* * *

HAHA I GOT IT!! Okay whump trope of the week: when the whumpee is being all badass and fighting hand to hand, then someone come up from behind and pulls a cord around their neck and they immediately stop fighting to try and save their life. (Bonus for the sound they make when choked, triple Yahtzee for a member of their team having to pull the cord/rope off their neck once the bad guy is dealt with bc the whumpee is semi conscious due to being strangled) [THEBLUEJAYAWE](https://thebluejayawe.tumblr.com/)

* * *

When the situation is already whumpy and then they go and throw in ANOTHER really good trope out of nowhere. [like-me-a-little-whump](https://like-me-a-little-whump.tumblr.com/post/165532895367/when-the-situation-is-already-whumpy-and-then-they)

* * *

 


	2. September 26, 2017 - Week Two - No Theme

When the whumpee is trapped under the ruins of a destroyed building and has phone/radio contact and tries to be casual about the situation. But he gets weaker and has problems to keep talking. The rescuers notice it and are worried. They ask him about the seriousness of his injuries. There is a pause and than the whumpee reluctantly admits "It got me pretty bad".

* * *

TAT: being forced to kneel and having to give in after resisting it for some time. [PAN2FEL](https://pan2fel.tumblr.com/)

_I love the look they get in their faces when it happens._

* * *

False imprisonment: when the whumpee is framed for a crime and thrown in jail. This trope just has so many possibilities:

The cop who is put in general pop. and comes face to face with inmates they’ve personally put away. They are constantly targeted the entire time they’re locked up.

The character that is getting too close to the truth so the villain has them accused of a crime they didn’t commit and thrown in jail. While in incarcerated, and having pissed off the wrong people, they get beaten and abused by the guards repeatedly. Bonus points if they’re kick ass fighters already and somehow manage to stay alive, though they are very badly hurt.

The character who is only supposed to be held for the night but who, either through nefarious means or by accident, gets lost in the system and ends up in a high security prison. [THE-WANDERING-WHUMPER](http://the-wandering-whumper.tumblr.com)

* * *

I'm home sick from school today so I have nothing to do but give you some! How about when the whole team is captured, and one character is beaten up terribly and they can do nothing but watch? [THE-WHUMPY-FANGIRL](https://the-whumpy-fangirl.tumblr.com/)

 _I’m so sorry you are home sick today, love!! Sending you healing thoughts. And I love the trope!_ _Friends  
__being forced to watch…_ _especially if the whumpee provoked the beating to keep them safe… fantastic!_

* * *

You were the one asking for whump tropes right? I’ll send you one either way, when they grab our tortured hero’s hair and pull it back, to expose his neck, or force his head back with a hand over his mouth

* * *

Your own tropes gave me this idea: The undercover cop that isn't recognized by his fellow cops and gets arrested/beaten wrongfully. (Because they genuinely believe he is a bad guy). But that's probably just a variation of yours xD so let's end with: wrongfully accused. [PAN2FEL](https://pan2fel.tumblr.com/)

_Yes! And taken even further, the Mistaken Identity trope: when the whumpee is actually  
mistaken for someone else and falsely accused of their crimes and punished for them._

* * *

When everyone knows a normally hypochondriatic whumpee is really in trouble because they aren’t whining or complaining about their injury. [THE-WANDERING-WHUMPER](http://the-wandering-whumper.tumblr.com)

* * *

I'm a sucker for angst combined with whump. Like, my character gets hurt but he is so because one of his friends accidentally did it somehow. Bonus if the friend was insane and out of their mind but my character remembers everything and is now traumatically afraid of said friend. I also love it when my character is hurt and has to be forced by friends/family to take care of themselves because friends/family hate seeing my character hurt. [MMORGAN317](https://mmorgan317.tumblr.com/)

_Ooo, what a good one! I like that the friend has the potential for some whump as well._

* * *

When a character gets stabbed or shot or ingests something and it's laced with some sort of poison and the antidote is not easily found and their friends have to search for the cure/save them before time runs out!! I love it!! [ALICIAANNE14](https://aliciaanne14.tumblr.com/)

* * *

**Friendly Fire**

Character B looses sight of Character A during the fight. All around them the sounds of battle intensify. B deflects blow after blow, delivering swift justice with deadly accuracy every time they pull the trigger. Something primal has taken over. It’s that ancient instinct to survive this, no matter the cost. They let that instinct take over until their movements are no longer their own. That’s when it happens. Character A approachs from behind, putting a hand on B’s shoulder to check that they are ok. B turns, thinking it’s an attack from behind and before they even know what’s happened, A is clutching a wound in their abdomen.

The sounds of battle fall alway as B begins to understand what has just happened.

A slowly collapses to the ground. What was once a heated battle slowly dissolves into a slow motion blur on the periphery of the bubble this terrible event has created around A and B.

A looks up at B, confusion and agony mixing in their eyes and dialating their pupils as they fall. B rushes forward to catch A before they fall and carefully lowers them to the ground. They apply pressure to the wound and try to ignore the blood welling up from beneath their fingers.

“[A], I’m so sorry. Please stay with me.” [THE-WANDERING-WHUMPER](http://the-wandering-whumper.tumblr.com)

* * *

For trope appreciation Tuesday- When the whumpee gets a bad headache and they just clutch their head and sometimes double over because the pain is so bad Bonus points if they're screaming while this happens 

 

* * *

Character A is in the hospital (or at home recovering) very ill due to previous incident/injury and Character B who hasn't really been informed of what is wrong with them- just that they are ill- goes to visit them and they give A a bunch of water and/or soup (in order to help them "get well"). This turns to be the opposite of helpful because Character A already had low performing kidneys and now the extra liquid (and sodium) throws them into kidney failure (and other complications!).  [WHUMPLOVERSANONYMOUS](http://whumploversanonymous.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Okay, I live for this: The whumpee is with their group of friends and they are planning out the next attack or strategy. The whumpee doesn't feel well and stands is in the back, to not be noticed. Suddenly, he winces in pain and grimaces, staggering a bit. He starts to stumble, and holds the wall to balance himself. At this point, everyone notices and rushes over to see what's wrong. He collapses and someone tries to catch him. Has he been poisoned by the enemy? (**swoon**)

* * *

When the whumpee is caught in some kind of disaster and is unable to seek treatment for their injuries. So they ignore them, and do everything they can to help those around them survive before eventually succumbing to their wounds and collapsing.

Bonus points if the people they helped earlier are the ones who save the whumpee in the end.

* * *

 

 


	3. October 3, 2017 - Week Three - No Theme

I'm a sucker for "he's the chosen one" trope, where he has powerful yet unstable abilities. They experience psychological suffering and push themselves to the limit, while friends can do nothing to bear their pain. [ASSISFRIEND](http://assisfriend.tumblr.com/)

_Love this one. Maximum suffering_

* * *

TAT: Having to do something to "prove loyalty" to a bad quy in order to survive. Like taking drugs/beating/killing someone. Something that is against the whumpees morals and risky, but still has to be done. [PAN2FEL](https://pan2fel.tumblr.com/)

_This one is so good because the continuing consequences of  
the whumpee’s actions are endless. Emo Whump galore!_

* * *

The team thinks that the whumpee is dead but he’s actually been captured. He is aware of how unlikely it is that he’ll be rescued.

* * *

Whump trope: when the whumpee gets a cut above their eye and has to constantly blink stinging blood out of their eyes [THEHATMEISTER](https://thehatmeister.tumblr.com/)

_I love it! Thanks for submitting :). A perfectly placed head wound gives me butterflies!_

* * *

When a character has superfast healing and gets injured, but their injury heals wrong and needs to be re-injured in order to fix it.  [THEHATMEISTER](https://thehatmeister.tumblr.com/)

_Bonus points if the super can’t use pain killers!! Love it_

* * *

Trope appreciation tuesday: Anything with cave-ins or the like, especially when two characters are trapped together that don't usually see eye to eye and have to make sure one/both don't succumb to their injuries >:3c

* * *

TAT: Needing a projectile taken out while fully conscious, but don't pass out. The first example I can think of is the episode Second Chances from Bonanza. Or someone finding the injured person and the person wakes up then passes out immediately afterwards (Again, Bonanza episode Bushwacked!). And calling out for people! I have a lot of love and feels for all things whump, okay?! [SHADOW-WARREN-WHUMP](https://shadow-warren-whump.tumblr.com/)

_Oh I get it! And I Love this!_ _Bonus points when the support characters  
are just praying the whumpee will pass out soon and stop screaming_

* * *

Being dragged backwards by their arms while they kick and scream. [EGG-WITH-A-BUTT](https://egg-with-a-butt.tumblr.com/)

_Consider the opposite, too: being dragged by the arms while they’re unconscious._

* * *

Crawling away from their tormentor only to be caught.

_Ah, the good ol’ “almost” escape. Love it!!_

* * *

That moment just after the friend/lover/significant other hands the whumpee over to the paramedics and they look down at their blood covered hands.

* * *

 


	4. October 10, 2017 - Week Four - No Theme

TAT: taking on another ones pain/wounds in an active or passive way. Like having the choice to save someone, because they might otherwise die OR being mentally connected by some psychic bond and having to balance out the connection. So if one gets hit, the other feels it too and maybe gets drained of energy to support the other one. Best thing is, if one of the parties doesn't know about it and just thinks they're invulnerable or something, but it's slowly killing the stoic whumpee. [PAN2FEL](https://pan2fel.tumblr.com/)

* * *

TAT - when a character who's been held captive is found, and they faint in their rescuer's arms because they've been trying so hard to hold out until they're found that they're exhausted [ARAVENWOOD](http://aravenwood.tumblr.com/)

_I’m a sucker for ‘being found’ trope. This is awesome!!!_

* * *

When a character is hurt and is finally out of harms way and they just sort of lie down and give in to their injuries. It's like they don't even bother if people see them vulnerable, they're just so done and weak. This needs to happen moreeee. hehehe [ALICIAANNE14](https://aliciaanne14.tumblr.com/)

* * *

I had to wait a week to submit this. @TAT: the self sacrificing martyr! Hiding the injury/illness until collapsing. [SHADOW-WARREN-WHUMP](https://shadow-warren-whump.tumblr.com/)

* * *

When the besties would do anything for each other including sacrificing themselves to save the other, so the other can live on and get the happy ending.

* * *

I love it when a character spends the entirely of an episode with twin black eyes. [THE-WANDERING-WHUMPER](http://the-wandering-whumper.tumblr.com)

* * *

When the whumpee is trapped upside down in a car after an accident. Blood drops down onto the roof from some unseen wound. The engine sizzles and smokes. The whumpee is unconscious as their possibly less hurt passenger tries to free themselves and make sure the whumpee is even alive. [THE-WANDERING-WHUMPER](http://the-wandering-whumper.tumblr.com)

* * *

 


	5. October 17, 2017 - Week Five - No Theme

TAT: Character A ignoring his own injuries to help Character B. Also characters finding Character A severely injured and going all OMG! and kneeling to them, while someone asks how bad it is. [CLARACIVRY](http://claracivry.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Trope that I like that was used on tv recently: The guy gets stunned by a flashbang or nearby explosion and the show muffles the sound so we know what he is experiencing. He stumbles to his feet and his friends are calling to him and he's shaking his head trying to clear it. -fyvm :) [fyeahvulnerablemen](https://tmblr.co/mL5oQleXmuH4prthB8tXU5A)

* * *

I literally D I E when the comfort character promises to stay beside them, not to leave them alone, while they're falling asleep <3 <3

_Every fic, movie, TV show, video game and comic book should have a bedside vigil scene. I’m just sayin’._

* * *

For TAT: When someone's fingers brush sickie's sweaty hair out of their face while they sleep. 

* * *

When the leader of a group gets taken and is videotaped being tortured and his team/friends/family watch it and get all mad and determined to find him. Then they get him safe and are very protective of his afterwards. Love that.

_Me too! The reactions from their friends are pure emo whump gold._

* * *

TAT: seeing your friends/someone dear dying, developing survivors guilt + trying to find a new purpose in life beyond revenge. =)

_I love how multifaceted this one is! So much potential._

* * *

When the whumpee must sacrifice someone or something they love for the greater good.

* * *

an older friend talking a compromised younger friend down from a ledge. [fyeahvulnerablemen](https://tmblr.co/mL5oQleXmuH4prthB8tXU5A)

* * *

Whump trope: doubling over and clutching at their stomach, eyes screwed shut in pain. [THEHATMEISTER](https://thehatmeister.tumblr.com/)

* * *

When the whumpee has screamed so much that their voice is hoarse and they can barely talk

 _I’m reminded of Lee Pace in The Fall. In it he spends a scene screaming._  
 _The actor had a hoarse voice later during an emotional scene and it just_  
 _made his performance all the more heartbreaking. This is a great one._

* * *

@TAT: Getting whipped/flogged... [SHADOW-WARREN-WHUMP](https://shadow-warren-whump.tumblr.com/)

 _I like how there are different levels of this. There’s Outlander level_  
 _whipping and then there’s times when you don’t even see the wounds,_  
 _just the whumpee’s agony. Thank you for submitting, love!!_

* * *

Whump trope: when the whumpee has broken ribs and they're holding their torso to keep themselves upright

* * *

TAT: having to trade a secret (like being a shapeshifter or something that's not socially accepted) to save a friend. So the whumpee has to make a quick decision, they have to face the consquences of possible rejection, they possibly have to fight for their lives....I could go on XD [PAN2FEL](https://pan2fel.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

TAT: that One Perfect Tear™

* * *

TAT: When they gradually get worse and worse. Like when it's really cold and you see them start to succumb to the hypothermia. Bonus points if friends watch it happening but can't stop it. [THE-WHUMPY-FANGIRL](https://the-whumpy-fangirl.tumblr.com/)

* * *

When the whumpee is wheeled into the hospital on a stretcher, barely conscious and confused with an oxygen mask over their face and they can't do anything but writhe weakly and moan in pain while the hospital staff tries to get them stabilized. [THEBLUEJAYAWE](https://thebluejayawe.tumblr.com/)

* * *

so about 8 years ago, i kinda busted my left knee. it's healed, but earlier i noticed that i was definitely favoring my leg while walking. and that made me think of a wonderful subtle whump trope :D the whumpee character has a healed knee injury and has a nearly imperceptible limp that they hide very well. the limp most definitely hurts, and they have to be careful while bending their knee. it also gets worse when the weather/air pressure changes, and perhaps even has a tendency to give out ;)

_Love it!  It’s like chronic whump._

* * *

Sort of TAT?? Not really but whatever. Hair makes it or breaks it for me. I often don't like gunshots but I like it in Reservoir Dogs because of Orange's hair. That sort of center part is my favorite, but I also like longish but not too long hair. Buzz cuts or bald or really long hair, no matter how good the whump, I just can't enjoy. [THE-WHUMPY-FANGIRL](https://the-whumpy-fangirl.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

 


	6. October 24, 2017 - Week Six - No Theme

When the whumpee is helped up off the floor but they’re still a bit unsteady on their feet and teeter once they’re up and their friend/lover/significant other has to reach out and steady them.

* * *

TAT: I have a big things for drugs. When a bad guy reveals he has drugged the hero, or when the hero suddenly sees double, feels weak, tries to shake it off but falls nonetheless. The waking up is cool too, disorientation and fear, because some time has been stolen from them. Altered states and strong badass hero who can't lie, or can't think straight because of truth serum or whatever is also very very good. [SARCASMCLOUD](http://sarcasmcloud.tumblr.com/)

_I love the moment when they realize what’s happening._   
_The staggering, the staring at their hands as their vision blurs,_   
_taking something or someone else down with them when they finally collapse_

* * *

TAT: the whumpee is calling for help, but before he can specify the why or who or where, he passes out. Their worried friends on the other end of the line calling their name and maybe they don't know what to do (example: Killjoys s1x07 I think, friends being Lucy) [PAN2FEL](https://pan2fel.tumblr.com/)

* * *

When the whumpee has to get dressed after a fight.

This can be so aesthetically pleasing: the vast expanses of pale skin marred by deep, purple bruises and shallow cuts - the more savage lacerations covered in white bandages with the blood already beginning to seep through.

Sometimes the whumpee is alone and they slowly pull on their clothes, wincing as they are forced to engage already abused muscles. Stitches are pulled. The jagged edges of broken ribs grate against each other and, since no one else is around, the whumpee doesn’t even bother to hold back their moans.

And then sometimes someone is there with them, carefully helping their friend/lover/significant other dress. Not only do we get to see the whumpee’s pain here, but their companion’s emotional pain as well. They wince right along with the whumpee as coarse material is dragged across still open wounds, feel it as the whumpee trembles beneath their touch, desperately trying not to cry out or show how much pain their actually in. All the while promising that it will all be over soon.

* * *

@TAT: The clothes getting cut off to get access to the wounds of the whumpee and the shock in the people witnessing it that follows. Everyone is feeling pain in that exact moment. LOVE!! [SHADOW-WARREN-WHUMP](https://shadow-warren-whump.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 


	7. October 31, 2017 - Week Seven - Theme: Halloween/Spooky

TAT - when the protagonist doesn’t resist because A) it’s useless B) too injured C) holding back or D) has a secret plan [WHUMPADOODLE](https://whumpadoodle.tumblr.com/)

_This can be so well done but so hard to watch sometimes._   
_Seeing that hero who you know, under normal circumstances,_   
_could kill their captors, just sitting there and enduring it for_   
_whatever reason. So powerful._

* * *

For the next @TAT: getting the wind knocked out of them and getting another trope thrown in (beaten, choked... etc.) while they are still fighting to regulate their breathing. Preferably this entire thing going down while the whumpee is laying on the ground. [SHADOW-WARREN-WHUMP](https://shadow-warren-whump.tumblr.com/)

_Or bent at the middle and clutching their stomach! Wincing, sweating, eyes screwed shut…._

* * *

This is not exactly my usual, but how awesome that a TAT lands on Halloween? It just seems like the stars aligned. And TAT Halloween has such a treasure trove of possible whump tropes. Like spirits coming to life and attacking people.. Or almost successfully killing someone (choking trope is what I think of here). What are your thoughts? This is too awesome to not talk about. [SHADOW-WARREN-WHUMP](https://shadow-warren-whump.tumblr.com/)

_On this day I’m often reminded of the X-Files episode 6x06,_   
_How the Ghosts Stole Christmas. While technically a Christmas_   
_ep, the haunted house plot is one of my favorites. Halloween_   
_episodes of any kind are a whump goldmine, though - as was_   
_the case with X-Files - sometimes it’s not real. Regardless, I_   
_love the hallucinations, the mind games, stoic heroes reduced_   
_to screaming, quivering adolescents, deepest fears revealed and_   
_faced, the use of horror to comment on the state of our world today,_   
_the skeptic turned believer. I mean, the possibilities are endless._

* * *

TAT: The whumpee is being too reckless and isn’t thinking clearly so the rest of the team decide to lock him up or restrain him for his own protection.

_YAS! OMG! This one is amazing! So much angst!_   
_So much potential! Not just for the poor whumpee,_   
_but for the friends who have to do the restraining, too._   
_There’s a fic in here, just waiting to get out. I can feel it._

* * *

TAT: duct tape gags! Bonus if he tries to communicate that he's angry or scared through wide eyes, defiant glares, moans or grunts

_Perfect! or when they struggle as the tape is being applied…_

* * *

Halloween TAT maybe: possession. I love when their eyes change colors and everyone is shocked or worried. Bonus if they have to be restrained! (Also, happy day of kindness my friend. You are awesome! ❤) -[fyvm](http://fyeahvulnerablemen.tumblr.com)

_Possession is such a good one. I love it_   
_when friends don’t see it at first and slowly_   
_come to the realization that something is_   
_very wrong and the whumpee is not acting_   
_like themselves. So much angst!_

* * *

I have a whump trope, if you're still on the hunt! The whumpee being grabbed from behind with their arms pinned to their sides and held tightly and they can feel their heart pounding in their chest as it gets constricted tighter and tighter by the whumper's grip.

* * *

TAT: Whumpees with their wrists chained above them, and they have to struggle so hard to keep on their feet [ARAVENWOOD](http://aravenwood.tumblr.com/)

_Have you ever read up on the effects of being_   
_strung up from the ceiling? It’s a whumpy_   
_Christmas-land! Constricted airways, torn_   
_muscles, oxygen deprivation…_   
_Amazing stuff. Thanks, love!_

* * *

When the whumpee is bitten by something poisonous (be it snake, spider or bug, etc) with no access to medical care.

* * *

Doctors as patients. Reblog if you agree.

* * *

TAT (again because my brain is in a tropey mood) - injuries from a fight with a friend [ARAVENWOOD](http://aravenwood.tumblr.com/)

_Extra painful._

* * *

Trope Appreciation Tuesday: The villain's gloating while the hero is helpless to do anything. Except maybe bleed, whimper, or bruise his wrists on the restraints.


End file.
